Training Arena
The Training Arena is a Zaishen Order facility located on a beach near the Great Temple of Balthazar on the Battle Isles. The purpose of this arena is to simulate PvP and GvG team fights against AI-controlled Zaishen fighters. The basics * Players fight (4 versus 4) through a sequence of four different battle types: Annihilation, Obelisk Annihilation,Priest Annihilation, and Kill Count. The Master of Paths guides players while they are in the Training Arena by giving a brief introduction to each battle type. * You have approximately 20 seconds of prep time before each match begins. * Consecutively winning all four battle types will unlock access to the Zaishen Challenge. If your team loses any of the 4 battles, you will be sent back to the Isle of the Nameless, near the Zaishen Chest. * You can enter the Training Arena with other players or with Heroes. If you enter alone, you will be provided with three Henchmen once the arena loads. * Players earn Faction points for killing foes and winning matches, just like any other PvP arena (40 per Unique kill, 50 for winning, and 50 for a Flawless victory). How to get there The Training Arena does not appear as an icon on the map, and you can not directly map travel there. The only way to reach this arena is to talk to the Master of Paths on Isle of the Nameless. You may return to the Master of Paths at any time and he will take you to the Training Arena as often as you want. # PvE characters must map travel to The Battle Isles by clicking the ship icon on the World map. # Go to the the Great Temple of Balthazar. PvP characters spawn here automatically. # Go out the only exit from this area. It's to the north and goes to the Isle of the Nameless. # Talk to the Master of Paths. He will be behind you once you zone into the Isle of the Nameless area. # Select the following choices: * "Yes. Tell me of my choices." * "Tell me of your Training Arenas." * "I am ready to take a team into the Training Arenas." Opposing team Enemy Monk (Zaishen Healer clone) Skills used: Healing Touch, Healing Breeze, Heal Other, Orison of Healing, Remove Hex, Word of Healing, Restore Life Enemy Fighter (Zaishen Fighter clone) Skills used: "Charge!", Power Attack, Hamstring, Griffon's Sweep, Galrath Slash, Healing Signet, Resurrection Signet Enemy Elementalist (Zaishen Mage clone) Skills used: Aura of Restoration, Fire Attunement, Fire Storm, Fireball, Incendiary Bonds,Mind Burn, Resurrection Signet Enemy Ranger (Zaishen Archer clone) Skills used: Troll Unguent, Poison Arrow, Power Shot, Determined Shot, Dual Shot, Kindle Arrows, Resurrection Signet Tips / Walkthrough * Even if you are new to PvP and you use henchmen, the enemy AI team is easy to beat. * Have one player / Hero attack the Elementalist, while the rest of your team attacks the Enemy Monk. * During Obelisk Annihilation Training, let the enemy team capture the Obelisk first, then take it. The enemy team will not re-capture the Obelisk. * During Priest Annihilation Training, go for the enemy Priest first. * You can only get 2000 faction per day from this arena. This faction cap is shared with Zaishen Challenge and Zaishen Elite missions. Category:Arenas (Core) Category:The Battle Isles